Love Sucks
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: She loved him but she couldn't be with him, not like that. Hopefully they can both move on. Post-SoulxMaka, MakaxKid, SoulxLiz.
1. Can't Do This

**AN: Okay so ZombeiKid is annoyed. She gets annoyed easily. She is annoyed by the amount of Jealous/Evil/Rapist/Drunken/Asshole!Soul in KidxMaka stories. She is also annoyed by how its only used to push Maka toward Kid. She's also annoyed about how Kid is like "LOL! I taked your womenz Soul! Joo can suck meh ballz." Because that's not how Soul or Kid or Maka is. Ever. She is also a sucker for SoulxMaka so you just have to get over it. Sex friends are the best friends. Also, this story was only written for **_**one**_** scene. Yay condoms! I promise you'll understand later. And I wanted to call Soul a living dildo.**

**Warnings: Vulgar, PWP, Random Time Skips, Smut, Condoms, Vulgar, OoC like whoa, Angst**

To say her partner was attractive would have been an understatement. But she couldn't focus on that anymore, they had other relationships now. Not they were ever in a legitimate relationship in the first place. It was only sex. Lots of sex. Actually to say it was _only_ sex would have been denying a lot but she wasn't ready to admit that to herself yet.

She could see the appreciative look-over her partner gave her when she walked out of the bathroom, his eyes lingering on the low cut of her dress and the straps of her heels. She fought the little tingle she felt in her more private places, reminding herself he was no longer her living dildo. Pausing, she looked at him darkly, "Why aren't you dressed?" _It's distracting._

Soul shrugged, sinking back into the couch, "She doesn't want to go out tonight so she's coming over here. I'd suggest staying the night at his place." His perverted intentions written all over his face. She would have said something but it isn't right to bad-mouth her new boyfriend's weapon so she just rolled her eyes.

"Use protection." She leaned closer, "And don't wake up the neighbors again." Then she turned and walked out of the door.

* * *

For not the first time in his life, Soul was glad their couch had really soft backing otherwise he'd have a massive headache. He would have busted his head open with the force exerted to throw it back. He forced himself to focus on the softness of the cushion and not the softness of the breast pressed against his chest. He fails when his name is gently called. The scythe rolled his head back up and looked at the girl straddling him, eyebrow quirked in confusion.

Half-lidded blue stare into half-lidded red, "You okay?" He bit the inside of his cheek before shaking his head. She sighed softly and pressed her head into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry." He wanted to say something, tell her it's not her fault but he can't. The words don't want to come out so he threw his head back once again and ignored the disappointed look on her face when she stood to get dressed.

* * *

It was their third date and for the first time, Soul wasn't there to ogle her when she exited the bathroom. He had gone on a mission a week ago with a new death scythe. There had been no news but no news is good news, right? She had just tucked a stray hair back when the door rang. "Door's unlocked, come on in!" She called from her room.

The door opened to reveal Kid and as usual, he was dressed nicely. Maybe a little nicer because they were going on a date to a nice restaurant. It was always a nice place with him. They exchanged hellos, grins, and a sheepish kiss before going to the car waiting below.

She would have hit herself for comparing himself to Soul but it had become a habit. She decided that she'd rather have Kid but she didn't know why. She could see herself having a nice marriage with him but with Soul she could only see sex. And there is more to being married than having sex. There's even more to it than love. And she loved both boys deeply.

But if she were to marry Soul, their children would suffer. They fought too much, too loud, too viciously. One would curse and spit names while the other broke something. In the end one of them would storm off and bunk with one of their other friends for a day or two. And even though they would make up, they couldn't put a child through that.

Kid, however was always ready to sit down and talk things out and so was she. Sure they had one or two screaming matches in the past but it was usually over something asymmetrical and never over anything important.

Not that Maka _wanted_ to get married or have children…

* * *

Never had Liz ever _despised _a plus sign until now. She clutched the little stick in her hand, staring at it. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat but it wouldn't go away. No one was home, why as she trying to keep quiet? She would have laughed at herself but the only thing that came up was a choked sob that didn't stop.

Kid is on another date with Maka, Patti is out with some guy, and for the first time in a long time, Liz has no date on a Friday night. She slumped forward more, the little test falling to the floor with a clatter. The world suddenly seemed to crash down her in a single moment.

She was alone when she needed someone the most but that's how it's always been. The realization brought back memories of a time on the streets. A time when the only constant was hunger and danger. Even though she had Patti with her, she had been alone, determined to carry all their burdens on her back and her back alone.

The one thing she didn't want was to be like her mother. But here she was, pregnant without a husband or even a reliable boyfriend. No, that was wrong. He was reliable but would he be when he found out or would he leave like her father? Either way she was determined that she wouldn't abandon her children like her mother had.

She wouldn't leave them lost and alone.

* * *

Liz was, at first, a way to forget Maka for a night. He hadn't planned on falling for the demon gun. Somewhere between long talks at their favorite jazz club and after-sex cuddles, he had. For the second time in his life, Soul wanted a woman more for who she was than for how well she could fuck. Now don't think him shallow, he knew there was more to a woman than her orifices but most women didn't want him for more than his dick. With Soul, you get what you give.

That's how it's always been. His parents didn't give him the attention he needed so he didn't give them the pieces they wanted. Maka worked hard to make him what he is today and so he did too, even if it didn't seem like it. So with Liz he tried to return her feelings of affection even though lately, she was being weird.

He hated to say it but a small part of him still craved his meister although she was long over him.

* * *

She should have seen it coming. It was bound to happen at some point but she didn't expect to come home and find Kid pinning Soul to the wall. Nor did she expect them to be growling furiously at each other.

"It's your fault!" The reaper screamed with uncharacteristic rage.

"Bull shit! If it wasn't for _you_ none of us would be in this situation." The last is hissed harshly between clenched shark teeth,

Kid slammed Soul against the wall again and Maka flinched when Soul's head left a slight dent. "If you were more of a man.."

Soul cut him off before he could finish, "Oh and you're a man? You're a god not a man!"

Before any punches or any more words are thrown, Maka cut in. "Stop it you two! What's going on?" The next words are not what she expected at all.

"Liz is pregnant and it's his fault." Kid jabbed Soul for emphasis.

Not what she expected at all.

**AN: Lol, that was a trip. Next chapter is longer. And not choppy or filled with ramblings or stupid.. This is just setting everything up. You can fill in all the gaps with whatever you want. I wanted this to be a one-shot but I don't want to waste time on something people might not read.**

**Also, should Liz's baby be a boy or a girl?**

**Reviews are love and souls are squishy.**


	2. The Girl Part 1

It had been roughly sixteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds since Kid stormed out of the door, heading to the store to get something for Liz. Soul hadn't moved in almost the same amount of time. The scythe sat on the floor, his head against the wall. A tiny pool of blood was seeping into the back of his shirt from where the skin had split on the back of his head. Maka desperately wanted to say something but what could she say that he probably hadn't thought already?

She's startled when he suddenly spoke up, "It's not mine." He's not looking at her, he's staring at the ceiling but Maka knew he was talking to her. "I can't have kids." He rolled his head to one side, looking up at her, "Doc said so." She wanted to question him about _why_ he went to the doctor about something like that but she refrains.

He looked absolutely heartbroken. His shoulders slumped more than normal, his eyes unusually vacant. She wanted to comfort him, maybe stroke his hair or kiss him but it would only lead to something neither of them needed. They did that once, the night she told him she was going out with Kid. She had cried herself to sleep that night.

So, she crouched down before him, took his face in her hands, and simply said, "You need to talk to her."

* * *

He wandered the baby aisle of Death*Mart aimlessly. He didn't know what to get an expecting mother. Soul was about to abandon his endeavor when a certain pink-haired healer came around the corner. There was a brief moment where they exchanged confused looks before Soul noticed the little girl in Kim's arms.

"What are _you_ doing in this aisle?" Her green eyes are narrowed, searching for some juicy gossip. _Maka's pregnant, isn't she? And you're the daddy, right? She cheated on Kid with you? _She wanted to ask but she doesn't. Soul and his meister's relationship was pretty well known and several people, Kim included, figured that Kid and Liz were just cover ups or something like that.

Soul made the mistake of fidgeting and hesitating before answering, "I was lookin' for something for a friend. A teddy bear maybe?" The witch raised a skeptical eyebrow before showing him one he'd like. It's a simple looking thing, brown and fuzzy, until she turned it over.

There's a small flap on the back, "It plays different sounds. Ya know, heartbeat, rain, classical piano…" She trailed off, noticing the blank look on Soul's face. "These little slots," She pointed to a little slit next to the music selector, "Is for putting in MicroSD cards, for custom music." It took a lot not to laugh when he snatched it out of her hand. She merely rolled her eyes and continued looking for diapers when he called a hasty thank you before disappearing around the corner again.

The bear sat in the saddle-bag of his motorcycle, it seemed really odd to put it there. Maybe he should get a car or something. No, it's too early to be thinking about things like that. It's not even his kid, why should he care? These flip-flopping emotions, anger, heartbreak, sadness, excitement, made his head spin. Soul decides, sitting on the orange motorcycle he's had since he was thirteen, he just going to talk to her. Be calm and talk. That becomes his mantra as he walked up the pathway to the Gallows Mansion.

He clutches the bag the bear is in with one hand while knocking with the other. He honestly expects Kid to answer or to be shot to death but he's met with a pair of angry blue eyes. Patti stares at him, an uncommon look of seriousness on her face.

"What do _you_ want?" It's a question laced with venom and Soul feels every drop of it. Soul bites his lip for a second, thinking of how to word what he wants to say. Words have never been his strong point, important words, even less so.

"I need to talk to Liz." He pauses for a second, "It's really important." Patti seems to be thinking over what he says but before she can deny or allow him entrance, her sister makes her appearance. She's not pregnant enough to really show but he can see the tiny bulge that wouldn't normally be there. If he's figured it right, she's about three months or maybe four months along.

Which should make _him_ the father. But he _can't_ have kids.

_Four Months Ago..._

"_Well I had fun tonight." Liz drops another one of her earrings into her jewelry box, watching Soul through the mirror. The demon scythe grins at her, purposefully pulling his belt off slowly before tossing it to the floor. Liz rolls her eyes and snorts before setting her necklace in the box as well. "What about you?"_

_Soul hums as he stretches out on her bed like he owns it. He continues to watch her neatly put away her jewelry while unbuttoning his shirt. He enjoys the feel of her cool silk sheets on his heated skin. He wants her so bad it makes him sick. Even when they first wake up after a long night, when her hair is crazy and her eyes droopy, he wants her. _

_Liz squeaks when Soul presses his bare chest against her mostly bare back. She takes a peek at him through the mirror, it's one of the few times she's ever seen him blush. He may look sheepish but his hands are crawling up her ribs to her breasts. His hands are cold when they start tweaking her nipples. "You're on the pill, right?"_

_The demon gun grabs the scythe's hands and pulls them away, "Who said you were getting any tonight?" She smirks at his crestfallen face, maybe her 'good boy' comment earlier got his hopes up. Really, she just enjoys teasing him. She gives a small sigh, "Yes, I am but why do you ask?" _

_Wrapping his arms around her waist, Soul sighs dejectedly, "I forgot to bring condoms and I know you don't keep any. I doubt Kid has any." He presses his hips against hers, groaning at the pressure on his erection. "Think I might be addicted to your body." Soul finds the zipper of the dress and begins to pull it down while walking backwards towards the bed._

_Liz shoves Soul away from her before walking over to her record player, her dress falling off her frame as she walks. "It's more fun when we have something to, how would you say, set the mood?" Slow, sexy sounding jazz begins to cover the silence as Liz makes her way back to the bed. "You're a lot better in bed when there's a rhythm."_

_

* * *

_

Although Soul was perfectly aware of what Patti could do, Liz seemed the more terrifying of the two at this point. "Look, Liz, I can explain about earlier." She gives him a skeptical look before turning on her heel, a finger beckoning him to follow her. He tries to ignore the dirty look and mock attack from the younger sister when he passes her. Sure he fucked up but he really deserve to be jumped for it?

Yeah, he probably did.

"You've got five minutes, _Evans._" Liz gives him an icy glare as she makes her way into the upstairs living room. There have been very few times Soul has been as nervous as he is now and his words suddenly feel like cotton in his throat.

He takes a deep breath, "Look, I overreacted, I know but you gotta understand the doctor said there was no way in hell I'd ever have a kid so it was the first thing I…"

"The first thing you think is to call me a _slut._"

"Hey! I didn't call you a slut!"

"_What the fuck? You've been messing around behind my back?_" Liz' voice drops to a mock masculine tone as she glares at him darkly, her hands slapping loudly against a desk against the wall. "I would _never _cheat on you!" The demon gun turns, "The doctor was wrong…Did you think of that?"

"No."

"Of course not, you don't ever think."

"Look, I came back. I said sorry. You do understand that it's hard for me to accept this, right? My mom took something back when she was pregnant with me and they said it causes infertility in the infant. I _shouldn't_ be able to have kids."

"Well the doctor was wrong. I'm pregnant and it's yours. I don't expect you to stay but-" Liz is cut off when Soul grabs her arm, pulling her towards him. "Wha-"

"Shut up for a second." He presses her against his chest, "I want the kid. I wanted the kid. I even bought it a teddy bear."

"She."

"Huh?"

"The baby is a girl."

"Oh geez…Hope she's not as pretty as you."

"Soul!"

"What? If she is, I'm going to end up castrating half of Death City!"

* * *

A month later, Soul and Liz had bought a small three-bedroom house with a fair sized yard. They _could_ afford a better house but Liz had just fallen in love with _this_ house. It had everything, the white picket fence, the big yard, the flamingo out front. Now they just needed a dog and two more kids.

At the moment, they both still lived in their respective homes (They were still moving things). Soul still lived with Maka and Liz still lived with Patti and Kid. However, they were together almost all the time. Soul had his own drawer of clothes and things at Liz' and she had hers in his room.

While the arrangement didn't really bother Maka or even Patti, it severaly bothered Kid. He felt like he was losing his sister and his roommate to a man he didn't really like. There had been a time when he liked Soul, respected him even, but after everything that had been said between them, he didn't know what to think.

Maybe he shouldn't hate Soul. Maybe he should just accept that things are going to change. Maybe he should accept that Soul is probably going to turn out to be a fine father. Maybe he should just accept that Soul will forever be Maka's first love and the man who took her virginity. Maybe he should just accept that Soul is the reason Maka won't sleep with him. Okay so he's not the _only _reason but he contributed too it. Asymmetrical bastard.

"Soul, we need to talk. Man-to-man."

That's how it started. Yeah, sounds good. Lay it all out on the table and then they can make up and their little group can be whole again. Yeah. Good. Yep.

Kid looks at Soul who was digging through the fridge, looking for whatever weird thing Liz was craving at the moment. "Hmm?" The death scythe looks up, a bag of carrots hanging out of his mouth. "Sup?"

"Why won't Maka be physical with me?" Soul gives Kidd a funny look before rolling his eyes.

"Dunno, maybe she wants a more romantic relationship. We didn't go on dates and stuff like you guys do. We just fucked and fought. She's probably scared if you sleep together, you'll stop being Mr. Romantic and only want sex." Soul shrugs, looking for cheese, "Dude, Liz is totally craving some weird ass shit."

Kid stares blankly at Soul, "So she won't sleep with me because of you?" He clentches his fists, anger bubbling up under his skin.

"Hmm, yeah probably but don't worry so much about. She loves you. I was just a convent outlet for hormones." Soul gives the Shinigami a crooked grin, "She loves you and it's so funny. She gets flustered when I tease her about you."

"Wait, didn't _you_ love her?"

"Well of course, who couldn't love Maka?"

"What happened?"

"A certain demon gun who is going to kill me if I don't bring her some carrots with nacho cheese. Told you, weird cravings." Soul rolls his eyes but stops before going up the stairs. He digs around in his back pocket for a minute before fishing out a condom.

"Take this. It's dangerous without it."

Kid looks at the condom, then looks at the retreating scythe, then back at the condom.

"What. The. Fuck?"

**

* * *

AN: Okay so spliting this up into two parts because I want to. I've changed the story up a bit and the sad part has been cut out so THANK ME BITCHES. Well, the mostly sad part. Well, looks like ninety percent of things were wrapped up in this chapter. I also got the condom scene out. Herp. Uh, what more to say..Uh, I'm going to put a poll up on my profile soon and I'd like you all to vote on it. **

**Yeah so this came out a bit choppy but not as bad as before. I hope I didn't disapoint anyone..**

**Review whore wants your reviews.**

**Be happy I don't do that 'ten reviews or no updating' thing..**

**I totally want to.**

**I really do.**


End file.
